


Revelations

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [26]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Laura’s spent a lot of time around the Oxfordshire Police force’s very own ‘Dynamic Duo.’ </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue. Just another drabble from the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks. =)

Laura’s spent a lot of time around the Oxfordshire Police force’s very own ‘Dynamic Duo.’ She’s intercepted enough shared smirks and meaningful glances that she could rightly be considered a subject matter expert.

She’s intrigued by some recent changes in the way Robbie and James interact. 

Careful, scientific observation has lead her to a surprising hypothesis. One that seems confirmed by their recent behaviour.

Still, she hasn’t been able to bring herself to broach the subject with either of them directly.

Until the day Robbie walked into her office talking about ‘spanking and such’ …wearing lavender socks.

_Just like James._


End file.
